


New Year's Eve

by PsychoJJ



Series: The Man Who Never Was [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Femdom, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution, Scandal, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After being forced to spend the last three months of the year with a vibrator shaped after his masters erection, plugging his butt hole all the time, it was time for Leo to let Cris check it out and evaluate the situation, hoping that his Christmas present will be getting rid of that damn thing, once and for all.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: The Man Who Never Was [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597753
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW images ahead ;)

Although I was totally obedient, following orders with no mistakes, three months before the end of 2019, and out of the blue, Cris decided that I should keep the vibrator that was shaped after his full erection in my ass all the time!

Can you imagine how distracting and frustrating it was to have something as huge as Ronaldo's cock vibrating in my anal canal for 3 months?! And despite that, I never complained. I just waited for my Master's mercy.

We met in a hotel room during Christmas break. Not much was there to be said. He sat there as I stripped and posed myself for him, ass up head down, and even though I can't see his face I'm sure he was smirking at how submissive I'll always be.

He ordered "harden" so I did contract my buttocks. He ordered again "twitch" and I tightened my ever so stretched hole around the vibrator a couple of times. Cris took a moment to appreciate the view as he commented "it's interesting that you're still capable of doing that despite the last three months"

In fact, if anything the vibrator made my muscles stronger because I have to spasm my glutes to hide the vibrations almost all the time. Speaking of which, Cris finally opened the app on his phone and turned off the vibrations for the first time in ninety fucking days! I was thinking to myself "that's the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!"

He kept moving the vibrator in and out and said "I noticed that you take it off for few minutes every couple of days, what was that for" and as embarrassing as it was, I answered "pooping" and he laughed out loud "it makes sense!"

He pushed the vibration deep inside me to the point where it wasn't visible from the outside, forcing me to groan before asking "I wonder how it felt to have sex with your wife while having a clone of my cock in between your buttocks" and I spoke the truth "shameful as hell!"

He laughed again "I'm sure it was!" Then he separated my ass cheeks trying to find how deep that thing went. He dug his middle finger and when he finally found it, he stretched my pink pussy with his fingers like scissors just to pulled the vibrator out, and my anus never felt as empty in a very long time.

He watched my hole twitch uncontrollably and said "wow what a great view" before he threw the vibrator on the floor next to me. I was so relieved like "finally" and before I knew it Cris was unwrapping my actual Christmas present.

He was so enthusiastic as he said "this vibrators company is really amazing, not only that they 3D print the vibrator in any shape I want, the charging technology they use is what makes all the difference. The fact that the vibrator uses the heat of your butt to charge itself, making it possible to keep it inside all the time, it's just genius!"

That's why I ended up with that thing in my butt for three months in the first place. It charges by the heat of my intestines and connects to the WiFi where it sends data back and forth to an app in Ronaldo's phone. But he must be excited about this new product for a reason, and extra feature that wasn't in the previous version.

He opened the box and right from the get-go, the vibrator looks less plasticky and more like an actual dick. It was still shaped after my master's cock but slightly bigger than the previous one. He shoved it in, and God! It really feels like his cock!

Not just the surface texture, the material and the consistency of that vibration were identical to Cris's, there were a weird throbbing and thermal waves that kept going through its shaft, making it so easily mistakable for his cock. It was unquestionably creative and mind-blowing but I can't say that I like it.

At this point, I think it's safe to stop calling it a vibrator but rather an "artificial cock." Even the balls of that thing weren't rigid as dildos testicles usually are. It's a scrotum-like sac! And giving the fact that it was wiggling out of my hole, I guess I'll have to get used to the feeling of sitting on those balls all the time from now on!

My master pressed something in the app and the artificial cock started inflating. Well. Inflating isn't the right word. It actually started growing in my ass like an erection. I know that better than anyone because Cris used to sleep right after cumming with his half-erect cock inside me and as soon as he wakes up in the morning, it grows back to full size, and this device was capturing that sensation flawlessly.

This thing kept growing and growing and I started to feel uneasy and scared. When it reached a thickness where I can't pull it out even if I wanted to poop, Ronaldo smiled and asked: "so, how do you feel about having this in your butt for the entirety of 2020?"

Since he always taught me to tell the truth, I whispered "terrified" and he slapped my butt asking "and?" so, I followed "upset" and he slapped it again and wondered "why?" and I honestly answered, "I'm more concerned about the fact that I'll never get to ride your cock for a year than that I'll have to live with this thing inside me forever!"

Cris was obviously mocking me as he asked "why? I always thought you liked vibrators, on your nipples, your little dicklet and especially in your ass" and I was like "I do but not this much, and I miss the feeling of having your cock thrusting into me! I miss it so much that I don't care how embarrassing it's to ask you to fuck me!"

He pushed my buttocks together and said: "Ewww, you can't live without being breed constantly can you?" And as humiliated as I was I had to agree, having no idea what I was getting into. He pressed another button on that damn app and whispered: "here's what you asked for!"

I was unready for any of this, the artificial cock started elongating and shortening inside me, fucking the day and night out of me! I shivered, on the verge of orgasm, as the tip of the cock was reaching places Cris never been to! It was so forceful that I had to move my hips just as if there was an actual body slamming my butt!

Cris was like "do you like your Christmas present now?" And I panicked "if this thing keeps fucking all the time my intestines will be torn apart in less than a week! Do you really intend to keep it for the whole year?!" and he answered "I'm planning to keep it all year, but you can turn it off yourself without even using the app"

I asked urgently "how?" and he said "just harden your butt around it long enough" and I immediately started doing that. Ten seconds in and the cock got to its longest form. 20 seconds in and what happened was beyond what I can imagine in a zillion year.

The artificial cock, twitched right before it started coming "something" inside me! My eyes went wide and I was like "how the hell does that work?" and Ronaldo explained "it's quite simple actually. The cock absorbs the sweat from your butt and collects it in its balls"

I was still shocked as he elaborated "once the balls are filled with above 50% of its total capacity, the dick will start fucking you, and all you have to do to stop it is to make it come! Isn't that clever?"

I was speechless as he started reading what's written on that dick box. He said, "according to the manufacturer, the balls usually get full every six hours, but I'm sure that this rate will be different during matches and training because you sweat like a pig!"

He added "I still recall how astonished I was the first time I fucked you. None of the other sluts I've been with sweat half the amount you do. Your butt gets so oily and slippery real fast to the point where I had to use a towel to dry it every now and then, remember?"

I said with tears coming to my eyes "I do and I miss those days so much when you used to fuck me every time we met!" and he was like "I'm sure you do, and I couldn't care less. You're my slave after all, and I call the shots"

I stayed there, almost sobbing and trying to make sense of all of it. I did everything Cris wanted since the very first moment we met just so that he never stops topping me. I let him fuck me on my wedding night for Christ's sake just because he threatened to fuck me less often and look at me now stuck with those stupid sex toys instead of the real meat.

I had no choice but to beg at that point. I said "I know that you want me to leave now but can I at least give you a blowjob before I go" and he simply said "no" and I pleaded "can I at least take a look at your erection? It has been so long!"

Before he answered my request, someone knocked at the apartment door, and without a second thought, Cris shouted "Samantha is that you? Come in!" despite the fact that I was posing naked in the most embarrassing situations. I couldn't see that lady as I kept my face toward the ground because I didn't wanna get exposed.

I kept praying that she wouldn't recognize any of the tattoos on my body and before I knew it, Cris pulled my hair, forcing me to raise my head and established eye contact with her. Then, he introduced us to each other by saying "Leo, this is Samantha, a paid prostitute. Samantha, this Lionel Messi, a faggot and my secret slave for the past ten years"

Despite her surprise, she kept a smile on her face and said "nice to meet you two" as she started stripping. Cris, on the other hand, whispered "I'm too horny and I should've fucked you but the idea of watching you crave for my cock is more fascinating than fucking you. That's why I paid her to sleep with me for tonight"

I whispered back, talking through my teeth in obvious anger "more power to you! Whatever you want, but why am I involved in the mix of all this? Do you realize how scandalous this might go?" and he grabbed my balls to remind me who's the master and said, "she won't talk, and even if she did, no one will believe that you're willing to humiliate yourself this much just to have my cock!"

He looked at her and asked "is it ok if the slave stays and watch?" and I can tell that she got the biggest story to report in her entire carrier; "Ronaldo had sex with me while Messi was forced to watch us!" So, she said "sure" as she laid on the bed while Cris left his chair and took off his suit and followed "what else do you need? You're desperate to see my cock. Now you'll see it in action!" then he pulled my hair to get me to stand up and followed "Come with us to the bed so you can enjoy every detail!"

I had no choice but to lay next to him. Both of us were on our backs when the prostitute got on a cowgirl position and guided Cris's tip into her vagina. I was so jealous. So uncomfortable. I'm the one meant to ride that cock, not her, nor anybody else, and Ronaldo made things worse by looking through my watery eyes and saying "maybe we should do that again sometime in the future, but with your wife instead of Samantha!"

They both laughed as Cris added "it wouldn't make you more faggoty, now would it?" as he grabbed his phone and said to Samantha "you might think that I'm going too hard on Leo here, but just keep in mind that he willingly let me fuck him in his wedding night. Can you imagine that?"

She raised her eyebrows as Cris showed her a photo of me sharing my vows then he swiped to a video where I was sucking his cock in the exact same suit with no pants on. He took a moment to kiss my forehead before he commented "forget about how perfect his blowjob techniques are. He has been practicing them for over a decade. Just take a closer look at his butt and the floor behind it"

She looked at me with a smirk and said "wow! it's gushing a lot of semen. Was it a gangbang?" and Cris couldn't be prouder as he explained "nope! Just me in the right mood" and she was like "impressive! That's really a lot for one man!" While he happily kissed my nose and asked: "would you like to tell Samantha what happened after that?"

As much as I didn't want that lady to know much about our relationship, I had to say it. I can't disobey or even delay my response, not when my master was staring ever so firmly at me. I had to whisper "After that, I went through my wedding ceremony without cleaning my butt" and she probably knew the answer but she caressed my thigh and asked anyway "but why?"

I answered, "it served as a reminder that all the blessings in life, from a lovely wife and kids to all the wealth in the world, wouldn't change the fact that having his cock inside me was and giving him full authority over me was and will always be the best thing ever happened to me!"

She nodded "interesting" while Cris was like "you see why I wouldn't be surprised if he let me bang his wife?" and she was like "yeah, he's that kind of faggot, I guess" and he looked at me, kissed the angle of my lips and said "here's a Christmas deal for you. If you manage to pull that off, I'll fuck you every day for an entire month! How about that?"

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I would kill to have his dick for a full month, but getting my wife involved in this will undermine my ability to sneak behind her back to have sex for the rest of my life. Samantha at the other hand started to get frustrated, giving the fact that she was jumping up and down his cock at maximum speed yet his attention was entirely on me. She tried to change the situation by reaching for a kiss and I was boiling up in jealousy for that.

Thank God Cris pushed her away and said "no need for kisses. I got my favorite pair of lips right here" making her die inside as he started French kissing me. I gotta be honest. I have never been as excited as I was when I kissed back. So, excited that I started sweating like a pig again.

We kept kissing and kissing and it wasn't long before the artificial cock's balls got filled with my sweat and it started fucking me but this time I didn't bother to stop it. I was in love with the idea of having my prostate smashed repeatedly while sharing breaths and tongues with my master.

He paused kissing for a moment and said "I'm in a generous mood. So, I'm gonna give you a couple more offers. If you manage to make the artificial cock ejaculate 100 times in one month, I'll let you suck my dick. If it is 200 times, I will fuck your face and if it's 300 times within a month, you deserve to have my cock in your ass. Does that sound fair to you?"

I kissed him again and said what I believed "I want nothing but to ride your cock and 300 times is quite a lot. Can you do some discounts?" And he smirked and said "ok, I'll give you one last offer that could divide all these numbers by half, and that's under one condition. If you let Samantha use a Strapon to fuck you in the ass while I watch!"

Both Samantha and me froze while he came in her vagina at the thought of that kink. I whispered "I don't know ... I'll think about it" and he kissed me while gushing his load inside her and squeezing my buttocks and said "fine, you have the rest of new year's Eve to weigh your options but by the sunrise, this offer will be over, understood?!"

I whispered "sure" and I never been as unsure in my entire life. It wasn't just about that one night. I have been trained well enough to tolerate this kind of embarrassment and humiliation but what if Cris loved the idea so much and decided that watching girls banging me is the new normal?! I don't want that. I want his cock and nothing but his perfect cock!

Samantha had already known too much, and I don't see involving her deeper bringing any good. I guess I will stick to trying to meet those 300 ejaculations per month. I might as well up my game, train more often to sweat more often and thus get the artificial cock to fuck me more often! 

I don't know where things will go from here. I was doubting and questioning every choice at the moment. The only thing I was sure of that the new decade of our relationship is shaping up to push more boundaries that even a faggot like me never thought possible!

The end!


End file.
